


Damn It!

by FiaMac



Series: Teen Wolf Musings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, chipmunk stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/pseuds/FiaMac
Series: Teen Wolf Musings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Damn It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Still_beating_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Chipmunk, Really?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995709) by [Still_beating_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart). 



Inspired by Still_beating_heart's great fic, _A Chipmunk, Really?!_ , wherein Stiles gets turned into a chipmunk. Of course.


End file.
